Wedding Panic:The Deleted Scene
by Mr-Wilbury
Summary: A deleted scene I made up for Wedding Panic.


WEDDING PANIC:THE DELETED SCENE

Written by Mister Wilbury

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DP. Sunrise/TV Tokyo, and whatever person(s) created them.

Legend:  
( and )-Character actions

This scene takes place between the part where Yuri and Carine kiss on the beach, and the part where Chief Gooley flips out after hearing that Yuri's getting married.

SCENE:A luxury motel near the ocean.

Yuri and Carine have rented a room in the motel. There's a sunset in the window.

Yuri:I'm glad this motel doesn't cost too much to rent a room.

Carine:I got enough money to keep us here for days. Possibly even months.

Yuri:Ooh. Do you always take women down here?

Carine:Not always, just certain ones, like yourself. But enough about me, let's talk about you. What do you do for excitement?

Yuri:I like working out, dancing, doing anything that keeps me busy.

Carine:It figures. A girl that's in as good shape as you would definately do things like that. Anything that makes me happy involves getting away from my brother. He's to over-protective and too-paranoid. (Walks over to the window to look at the sunset) If he takes over the family, I think all of us will be in big trouble. I've been afraid of my brother ever since I was a child.

Yuri:What happened?

Carine:I have a good family, but my brother is the only thing I dislike about it. He really scared me, and still does to this day. I fear that his direction will make us fall apart.

Yuri:I didn't mean to push.

Carine:No, it's fine.

Yuri:Life must be difficult for you.

Carine:There are times where things are simple, and when they aren't so simple. It's like a work day. There are good and bad days, and you gotta learn to deal with it.

Yuri puts her right hand on Carine's left shoulder, and turns him around.

Carine:What are you doing?

Yuri kisses him, then he kisses her back. It starts playing a David Foster-ish romance composition on a synthesizer with a gentle, passionate acoustic guitar playing. They start to make constant long kissing as they move over to the bed. When they get to the bed, Carine, gets on the bed sitting up a little with Yuri on top. She starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, one button at a time, starting from top to bottom. They are still kissing during the process. When she finishes unbuttoning his shirt, she slides it off of his body with his jacket simutaneously. Carine tosses his shirt and jacket to the floor. The two kiss some more. She moves her hands down to his pants. But Carine stops her for a moment.

Carine:(Tugs on Yuri's dress) Don't you think you should get this off first?

Yuri took her dress off. She wore a black satin bra, and matching panties. They suddently got involved in a steamy makeout. Carine rolled Yuri over, so now she's on the bottom and he's on top. He strokes the button in the middle of the front of her bra. He looks at Yuri. She let's out a slight, quiet moan to give him the okay. He pulls on the center of the bra, and the button unsnaps. He now sees her bare breasts. The scene then switches to Carine putting his manhood into Yuri's vagina. They are now both completed naked. It doesn't show what he's doing. You just see the upper half of Carine's body, with Yuri's legs draped over his shoulders. He's thrusting his manhood in and out of her vagina. After a few seconds, it switches to an LCU sideview of what's happening. You can't see Carine's manhood or Yuri's vagina, but you know what's happening just by watching the two of them. Then after about 10 seconds, it fades to and MCU shot of Carine kissing Yuri, then moving his mouth down her body, until he reaches her vagina. He starts to lick her vagina, but you don't see his tongue, or his mouth (Yuri's legs are covering them). You also see Yuri throwing her head back with her eyes closed, and her mouth open. She's enjoying what Carine is doing to her. After 10 seconds, it switches to an LCU shot of them under the covers, with Carine on top and Yuri on the bottom. Carine's thrusting his manhood in and out of Yuri's vagina while holding her breasts. After 5 seconds, it switches to a close up of Yuri's pleasure-filled face, then it switches to an ECU sideshot of Yuri's face. Carine puts his face close to Yuri's face. Their faces are about an inch and a half away from each other.

Carine:Yuri... Of all the girls I've been with, I don't think any of them have been as good as you.

Yuri:(moan)And I don't think any of the other men I've been with have been as good as you.

They share a long kiss 5 seconds into the kiss, it switches to a shot of Carine's backside with Yuri sliding her hands down it. Then it fades to the hotel room in the nighttime. Carine's lying on his backside, and Yuri's lying face up on top of him. carine's holding Yuri's breasts from behind. 10 seconds later, the camera fades to black.

THE END 


End file.
